hinata's good luck
by hinanaruto123
Summary: (similar to the movie) Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze are alive and have a family with Naruto.Naruto has a great life in the village he is the village hero and everyone accepts and admires him.After Hinata tells him about her true feelings and is almost killed by pain they dont talk but then the share and accidental kiss and...


"Okay today. Today I have to tell Naruto." Said Hinata as she looked in the mirror .Then she took her hidden leaf headband and tied it around her neck. She walked outside and the air was fresh everything was so beautiful .When she looked up there were rain clouds she thought about getting an umbrella, but she ignored her thought and walked along.

All right! Said Naruto as he looked at himself in the mirror .He was heading to Ichiraku's ramen. "Looks like it might rain soon" he said and with that he took his umbrella and left. Then he began to walk slowly looking around Konoha and seeing its tragic state. He could still remember fighting Pain and was at least a little happy to see the village being rebuilt, but something was still bothering him… Hinata's words… I love you….

"What's this"? Asked Tsunade slowly she opened a letter from the hidden Sound village. "Shizune"! Tsunade screamed! "What" Yelled Shizune as she ran into her tent. Tsunade stood up "Get me Naruto, Hinata, Lee, Neji, and Tenten". Shizune just stood there her face in worry. "Now Shizune" Yelled Tsunade. "I can't do that" she said almost to a whisper. "Why not"? Tsunade asked a little bit calmed down. Well… Tenten, Hinata, and Neji are all in the hospital and Naruto is still recovering on his own slowly. Tsunade plopped down in her chair and bit her lip. Then she sat there in silence with her arms crossed. Shizune took the paper and read it, but all she could do was look at Tsunade in concern.

Hinata went to the park near the ramen shop she was on the swing talking to Sakura. "I don't know if I will have the courage to tell him again I mean do you think he even remembers what happened before he you know transformed into the kyubi". Sakura didn't know what to say since he normally didn't remember anything after a kyubi transformation so instead she told a little lie. "Of course even Naruto should remember something as important as that". Hinata smiled feeling a little hopeful. Well are you going to talk to him like you just did to me or are you going to stutter. Suddenly embarrassed she asked "w-what do you mean"? "Oh please" said Sakura "everyone knows you only stutter when you talk to Naruto". Hinata looked down she couldn't argue Sakura was right. Then Hinata said "how long has everybody known that"? "Well since the academy days" said Sakura. Then Hinata got up and clenched her fist then she turned around and said to Sakura "I can talk to Naruto and tell him how I feel without stuttering"! "Oh is that so"? Teased Sakura "YES" said Hinata. "Then prove it" Said Sakura pointing at the ramen shop. Naruto was just leaving the ramen shop. "Well" Said Sakura? "I know" said Hinata. She walked slowly and then stopped. She stood stiffly. She was just a couple feet from Naruto, but couldn't bring herself to walk. Then a sudden push got her off her feet and into Naruto's arms in no time. Naruto looked down at a confused Hinata when she looked up their lips were just inches apart then she pulled away. "S-Sorry Naruto" "I-I-I don't know what just"- "it's alright" said Naruto. Then she looked up he was smiling at her. Then suddenly she realized she was stuttering. Then she looked up into the sky the gray clouds were moving in. Suddenly she felt a drop of water on her nose. Naruto must have felt it too because he took out his umbrella and opened it. Then he pulled Hinata close to his chest and said "I'll walk you home". She blushed and stayed silent until they reached the Hyuga house hold. "T-Thank you N-Naruto-kun" she said still blushing. "Anytime he said, and hey did you recover from the fight you had with pain"? Then a certain feeling of shame came over her, and her face turned bright red. I have to go back to the hospital after this she thought. Then he just laughed and said "get well soon" Leaving the umbrella in her hand. "Wait"! She yelled after him "what about your umbrella"? "You can keep it" he yelled back then he smiled and waved at her. After that he ran and Hinata watched him until he wasn't seen anymore. I'm glad I didn't bring my umbrella she thought, and then she smiled.


End file.
